Untold Truths
by MazHolmes
Summary: As truth come out and the past comes back to haunt young Emma Williams, who will help her? Love, heartbreak and pain hit hard but who will stick close and who will hide away as events unfold?


_The sounds of her brothers cries echo through the vast room, tears stream down his face as he is dragged across the floor almost lifeless, the sounds of her Farthers pleas for them to stop haunt her as she stands disguised as one of them, one of the enemie, her body feels stiff as she as she trys to hide the skaking and the fear that sweep through her body, sweat and tears decend beneath the mask she is wearing as her brother and farther are brought to their knees, made to kneel in an execution postion, their hands on their heads facing their executor, her farther begs for his son to be be released, pleaing for mercy as this vile man tells them that he will watch his son die just as he did, he pulls the gun up and aims it at her brothers head,Her arms lift up,she knows what she has to do, the weight of the weapon she was holding was almost unbearable, fear fills her, her heartbeat racing but she pulls the trigger hard and shots ring out around the room!_

The alarm sounds out and she awakes suddenly bolt upright her heart racing, sweat seaping through her pyjamas, she hits the alarm and the ringing stops, she had not had nightmares about that fatal afternoon since she was 17, seven years had past and nothing, why have these dreams come back? she didn't want to remember the haunting sights, She shakes her head and wipes her forehead placing her head in her hands she gathers her thoughts she swings her legs round and sits on the edge of the bed, she pears down at the picture on her bedside table of her brother and farther and smiles as she picks it up 'I have you and that's all that matters' she says aloud to herself and places the photo back in its rightful place. The water is warm and welcoming as she steps under the shower 'nothing like a good shower to wash away your woes' she says to her yellow rubber duck who sits on the shelf 'shopping today oh how I love shopping' she continues sarcastically, after her shower she dries quickly and dresses in her snug denim jeans, her favorite white top, wich is obviously complimented with a brown belt and slips on her flat high leged boots,she stands and observes herself in the mirror by the door befor deciding that her hair will just have to do as the strands fall around her face from her loose ponytail,she slides into her green jacket and grabs her bag as she gracefuly exits her flat. The sun is shining in the clear blue sky but even so the swift breeze sends shivers across her body and the tress blow gracefuly as the leafs glide towards the ground, she looks at the time on the clock above the brick a brack store across the street and someone catches her eye,a man, a quite beautiful man she thinks to herself, his coat is long and the collar stands sharp, he has a elegant scarf wrapped neatly around his neck, she stands for a moment admiring this man, his hair, oh I'd like to run my fingers through that hair she thinks as she is rapidly brought back to reality by the sound of her bus pulling up! The city center is busy as she pushes her way through the crowd's, her days shopping is complete 'oh for heavens sake I just want a cup of tea' she murmers as the crowd's get heavier, then from the corner of her eye she spots him again the same man with the sexy hair sitting in the cafe she was heading for, she smiles to herself and whispers 'nice view while I drink my tea'.'ahhh, finally' she says in relief as she sips her tea, her arms feel heavy from carrying all the bags that surround her but nevertheless she is content drinking her tea! Where has he gone she thinks aloud as she scans the room for the mysterious man 'are you looking for me' a voice from beside her startles her and she spills tea over the counter 'Mr Holmes' he continues 'I do believe this is twice in one day Miss...' ' Williams, ere, Emma Williams' she stutters as she holds out her hand to shake his, they talk for about ten minutes she finds him very odd indeed, the way he talks he's such a smart ass she thinks to herself but still she finds him attractive and interesting, their conversation is rudely interupted by a tall man stood in the doorway of the cafe who walks abruptly towards them, placing his hands on Mr Holmes shoulder he says 'oh dear little brother what are you doing, with me now' he then turns to me and very poshly says 'I do apologise for my brother behaviour' then they both leave as if it had never happend. On returning home the thoughts of the days events hover in her mind as she fumbles for her keys, stumbling forward and dropping her bags as the front door swings open she chuckles to she pops the last item in the cupboard and gently closes it she turns to enter her living room, the unsettled nights sleep has made her tiered, she lays on the sofa and pulls a green hospital blanket over herself and is soon drifting into a deep sleep.

_The sound of shattering glass fill her ears as the floor to ceiling windows shatter into a million pieces, the hallway in which she stands fills with smoke as the smoke grenades explode, her farther screams for her brother to run, she is hesitant for only a moment, she knows what to do she turns and runs into the broom cupboard behind her she falls to ground crawling into the bottom of a small cabinet she stills and stays quiet! Footsteps echo as one of the intruders nears her, her farther screams 'she Is not here' over and over,the door opens her breathing haults 'all clear Sir, she's not here' a women's voice says! she is heavily armed and covered with a mask as to hide her identity, she leaves and the foot steps fade, heart still pounding she pulls herself quietly out from the cabinet, pearing around the open door she spots the women stood gaurding the door to where her brother and farther are now held captive! as she moves backwards to asses the situation an umbrella crashes to the ground knocking over a vase as it falls, the sound travels straight down the corridor and footsteps pace quickly towards her in a split moment the women walks into the cupboard, adrenaline rushing her instincts kick in, I have been brought up in military family, I have been trained since a young age on how to deal with hostile situations she thought as she slams the door sending the women flying backwards, her head hits the table hard as she falls to the ground, she grabs her legs and drags her into the cupboard, tying her and tapping her mouth she undreses the now unconcious women and quickly pulling them over her own clothes, she retrieves her weapon, pulls the mask over her face and walks calmly down the corridor to take her post where the women stood moments ago!_


End file.
